La barba de papá
by AniiCross
Summary: El día iba perfecto pero todo cambió en cuestión de minutos.


Habia tenido una semana bastante agitada entre el trabajo y mi nuevo empleo como padre. Quien diría que la paternidad seria mas complicada que la guerra. Hoy es mi día de descanso y a pesar de querer quedarme en cama y dormir hasta que mi cuerpo descanse lo suficiente, me desprendo del abrazo de mi esposa quien tiene su pierna y brazo sobre mi, con cuidado salgo de su abrazo y me levanto de mi lado de la cama, cobijo bien a mi esposa y le doy un suave beso en su cabello.

Me dirijo a la habitación de mi pequeño demonio, él ya esta despierto y sonríe mostrándome ese dientito que ya esta empezando a crecer y lastima a mi esposa cuando amamanta a Shikadai, lo cargo en brazos y nos dirijo a la cocina para prepararle un biberón y así darle unas cuantas horas mas de sueño a mi esposa, le preparo su mamila como a él le gusta y le reviso para ver si esta sucio, como no necesita por lo pronto un cambio de pañal lo agarro en brazos y sostengo su biberón para él, a pesar de que ya tiene la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo por si mismo, me encanta hacerlo porque así me mira con esos preciosos ojos heredados de su madre.

Juego con Shikadai y la suave risa y gorgoteo es el sonido mas hermoso que habia escuchado hasta este momento, sin poder evitarlo me salen unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, me las limpio y entonces me doy cuenta que mi esposa esta apoyada en el marco de la puerta viéndonos con una sonrisa.

-Tengo dos bebés. Quien lo diría. -Me molesta mi esposa y sonrió.

Me levanto con Shikadai en brazos y me aproximo a ella que aun sigue en su lugar cruzada de brazos, me inclino para darle un beso en los labios y ella rompe la distancia, es un beso suave y lento pero cargado de mucho amor, rompemos el contacto cuando Shikadai empieza a reclamar la atención de su madre. Temari ríe pone una mano en mi mejilla y la pasea por la descuidada barba que tengo, solo niega con la cabeza y pone toda su atención en Shikadai.

Ella me habia estado pidiendo que me rasurara la barba porque parecía un vagabundo según ella, pero entre el trabajo, Shikadai y ella, era lo que menos importancia le tenia en ese momento así que hoy le daría la sorpresa.

-¿Le diste mamila?-

-Si, tomo poco mas de la mitad debe estar muy lleno. -Sonríe y besa a Shikadai para después dejarlo en la cuna portátil que tenemos en la sala.

-Que voy a hacer con esto entonces. -Se agarro los pechos refiriéndose a la leche.

-Yo si se que puedo hacer con esas. -Le sonreí y ella se sonrojo.

-Son de Shikadai. -Me amenazo.

-Ya se. -Dije con tono de lamentación y la abrace -Que te parece si descansas un poco mas en lo que te preparo un súper complicado desayuno. -Estando entre mis brazos agarro mis bíceps y los apretó sintiendo el musculo.

-Sabias que eres el mejor esposo. -Sonreí -Es cierto Naruto ni siquiera ayuda a Hinata de esta manera, Sasuke anda desaparecido, Sai bueno Ino estará criando a dos niños a la vez. Me encanta que me ayudes aun cuando pareces mas cansado que yo. Te amo bebé llorón.

-Yo también te amo mujer problemática. -Sentí que quería decir mas, pero ya sabia que era lo que quería decir así que me adelante. -Lo se, son las hormonas. -Me sonrió.

-Me conoces tan bien.

-Así es, pero eso no quita que me dijiste que me amas. Shikadai tu mamá me ama.-Grite y me separe de ella fingiendo huir de ella.

Prepare el desayuno y después de eso nos entretuvimos la mayor parte de la mañana y del día entre bromas entre nosotros y muchos besos y mimos para Shikadai. Cuando llego la hora del baño me ofrecí a bañarlo, nos bañamos juntos y cuando terminamos de jugar en la bañera Temari llego a buscar a Shikadai con su toalla y se lo llevo, en lo que lo secaba y cambiaba aproveche para rasurarme la barba que con tantas insistentes indirectas mi mujer me decía que me la quitara, me quite toda por completa y casi ni me reconocí al verme al espejo ya que al menos solía dejar crecer mi barba de chivo que a mi esposa le gustaba. El sonido de la puerta le aviso a Temari que por fin habia salido del baño y me grito desde la cocina que habia dejado a Shikadai en la sala y que lo llevara conmigo.

Mi pequeño jugaba y mordía a su pequeño ciervo de peluche cuando le hable, volteo su rostro con una sonrisa pero tan pronto me vio su cara de deformo a la clara cara de llanto y empezó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte y no dejaba que lo abrazara, Temari entro molesta a la habitación y tomo a Shikadai en brazos, me miro furiosa y yo simplemente no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que le hiciste?-

-Solo intente agarrarlo como me lo pediste no se porque llora. -Shikadai estaba agarrando fuertemente con sus pequeñas manitas la ropa de Temari y tenia apretado los ojos. -Shikadai hijo, mírame, hijo, ¿que sucede?. -Pero Shikadai volteaba su rostro al lado contrario al que intentaba mirarlo.

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando mi mujer me puso una mano en la mejilla lo que me sobresalto y la mire confundido mientras ella reía, al inicio era de burla pero juego se volvió en una risa descontrolada que me molesto.

-¿Que es tan gracioso mujer?

-¡Tu! Estúpido bebé llorón. Tu hijo no te reconoció y se asusto. -La mire sin entender y luego ella volteo el rostro de Shikadai a mi posición. -¿Donde esta papá mi amor? No te asustes ¿Este hombre guapo te asusto?, mira es papá. -Shikadai de apoco me fue mirando y luego pareció reconocerme se dejo que lo cargara pero me miraba a mi y luego a Temari.

-Que paso?- Seguía sin entender.

-No te reconoció sin tu horrible barba. -Se burlo -Y luego estuviste jugando con él todo el día y cambiaste de un momento a otro, esto fue divertido.

-Para ti. -Dije en tono molesto -Mi hijo me desconoce y mi mujer por poco me mata.

-Exageras.

-¿Exagero? Tu rostro era te voy a matar, la misma que tenias la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Mire a mi hijo quien me observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes y golpeaba y apretaba mi mejilla donde minutos antes hubo una barba muy fea y descuidada, lo apreté a mi con cuidado y le di un beso en su corto cabello. Negué en dirección a mi esposa y reí con ganas, le tome la mano, le di un beso en el dorso y la jale hacia mi para abrazarla.


End file.
